


Tali’s daddy

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Favola, Introspettivo, Love, Photo, Sad, Sentimentale, TIVA - Freeform, famiglia, padre e figlia, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Una papà da poco e una figlia appena ritrovata, eppure nonostante il poco tempo era impossibile che Tony non se ne innamorasse. Tali era il suo miracolo, quello suo e di Ziva.[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	Tali’s daddy

 

_[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Tony si ritrovò ancora una volta a passare il Natale da solo, perché dopo che Senior l’aveva aiutato per un paio di mesi gli disse di aver incontrato una ragazza e di esserne perdutamente innamorato.  
Così dall’oggi al domani erano scappati per chissà dove.  
Era a pezzi, non perché gli mancasse la sua vita da scapolo, ma perché Ziva non era lì con lui anzi, con loro. Avevano avuto una figlia insieme e lui ne era rimasto all’oscuro.  
Voleva farle tantissime domande, ma più di tutto avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé.  
La bambina sembrò capire che il padre era triste, scese dal divano dove stava giocando e andò da lui sorridendogli.  
Tali gli prese la mano e, anche se piccola, pretese che la seguiva e per Tony non fu un problema perché amava sua figlia più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Lo portò nell’unico posto dove sapeva si sarebbe sentito meglio, dove anche lei sorrideva, persa tra le tante foto che erano appese alle pareti.  
Tony si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo -regalatagli da Gibbs-, se la mise sulle ginocchia e mentre lei si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, lui iniziò a raccontarle una storia.  
«C'era una volta, tanto tempo fa, una piccola principessa Ninja e un piccolo principe ricco, ma stupido. I due s’incontrarono in un paesino con grandi palazzi illuminati e, ancor prima di conoscersi, non si sopportavano. Ma un bel giorno la piccola principessa Ninja salvò il piccolo principe, anzi fu la prima di molte altre volte.  
E insieme sarebbero dovuti diventare amici, ma erano così testardi che finivano sempre per litigare e farsi i dispetti a vicenda. Alla morte del re, la principessa scappò dal regno; nessuno sapeva dove si fosse nascosta, ma il principe conosceva bene il suo rifugio segreto e così andò da lei. Quella fu la prima volta in cui i due principi si trovarono da soli e, forse un po’ per magia, lei gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia e poco dopo scappò via. Il principe non fu stupido come tutte le altre volte, così le corse dietro e l'afferrò per mano, avviandosi insieme verso il regno del padre, o meglio, verso il suo regno. »  
Tony non aveva finito la fiaba, ma la piccola Tali dormiva beatamente tra le sue braccia e cercando di non svegliarla la adagiò nel suo lettino.  
Rimase a guardarla dormire per qualche minuto ancora; tutte le volte si chiedeva come riuscisse un esserino così piccolo a darle tutto l’amore di cui avesse bisogno.  
Non appena socchiuse la porta della cameretta, la sua mente fu invasa da milioni di momenti vissuti con Ziva.  
Si era ripromesso che non si sarebbe lasciato andare ai ricordi, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciarci perché, anche se ricordare era doloroso, era tutto quello che gli rimaneva di lei.  
Lanciò ancora una volta lo sguardo alla figlia e infine sorrise, consapevole che insieme avevano fatto un bellissimo lavoro.  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:   
Stasera sono davvero al massimo perchè continuo a postare storie, ma questa sarà la l'ultima, almeno per ora sul fandom di NCIS.  
Se qualcuno mi conosce sa quanto io ami i TIVA e quanto ci sia stata male per il finale della 13 stagione, ma ammetto anche che amo alla follia Tony e Tali perchè sono due persone che hanno bisogno di amore più di chiunque altro e.... Assolutamente vorrei più scene di loro due insieme.  
Questa storia è nata un pò così, volevo qualcosa per loro unendo il Natale e anche un pò di Ziva ed è venuta fuori questa piccola cosa. La storia che Tony racconta alla figlia è simile a ciò che possiamo dire noi della storia dei TIVA. Questa fiaba è nata un pò perchè Tony non volesse dimenticare l'amore della sua vita, perchè non voleva che la figlia si dimenticasse dell'amore dei suoi genitori, ma sappiamo bene che lei sapeva già molte cose sul suo conto. Inoltre ho voluto anche inserire un legame speciale tra papà e figlia, volevo che lei riuscisse a riempire il suo vuoto lasciato da Ziva e così è stato.  
Spero che questa storia vi piaccia, che la fiaba vi ha fatto un pò sorridere e che vi ha portato in mente tantissimi momenti Tiva proprio come è successo a me.  
Mi piacerebbe sapere che ne pensate voi, ringrazio chi leggerà questa mia piccola idea e, proprio come sempre ringrazio mia cugina che ama questa coppia grazie proprio alle storie che io ho scritto di loro.  
Claire


End file.
